Première fois
by AnnaSugar
Summary: Harry est un coureur de jupon, mais un jour il fait une conquête de trop...Malfoy décide de se venger en le poussant à coucher avec Snape sans en parler à celui-ci. Snape de son côté décide de séduire Harry à qui l'idée n'a pas l'air de déplaire.
1. Potter le conquérant !

**Première fois ?** _Anna Sugar_

_Merci beaucoup à Forêt Interdite ma béta lectrice pour ça correction. Elle est vraiment douée ou c'est moi qui suis pas douée a voir ! _

I. Potter le conquérant

- Et de huit !

- 8 quoi ? S'exclama Ron la bouche remplie par une énorme pomme de terre.

- Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un petit sourire en coin qui laissait transparaître sa fierté.

- Nan ! S'exclama Ron en crachant par la même occasion des petit bouts d'une pomme de terre qu'il avait, par on ne sait quel miracle, réussit à mettre en entier dans sa bouche.

- Eh si mon vieux ! Lui répondit Harry en essuyant le col de sa robe d'école qui était constellée de postillons.

- Mais comment c'est possible en à peine un mois tu as couché avec plus de huit personnes différentes ! T'es pas humain ma parole ?! Finit par conclure Ron après avoir avalé ce qui lui restait de pommes de terre.

- Je me demande combien mon père avait eu de conquêtes ? Se questionna Harry en ignorant totalement son condisciple de Griffondor.

- Hum, beaucoup me semble-t-il, sauf la dernière année, mais c'est difficile à dire… Je dois avouer qu'il ne tenait pas un compte aussi précis que toi, dit une voix derrière Harry.

- Remus ! S'exclama le jeune Griffondor. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est vrai, Remus n'était plus professeur à Poudlard depuis maintenant quatre ans, alors le voir dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner avait de quoi surprendre.

Remus lui sourit tristement :

- Je viens voir Severus, il me manque certains ingrédients pour _ma_ potion. À la prochaine Harry et bonne continuation, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Harry le regarda aller jusqu'à la table des professeurs et se décida à aller en cours.

- Harry, tu pourrais faire un peu attention ! S'exclama Hermione qui était recouverte d'un liquide visqueux verdâtre.

- Oh excuse-moi, dit-il en faisant disparaître le contenu de sa potion qu'il avait renversée sur elle.

- Bon sang Harry, tu es en septième année alors arrête de rêvasser et travaille ! S'indigna Hermione avant de retourner à son propre chaudron.

Harry soupira. Pour une raison inconnue Snape l'avait laissé continuer les potions en septième année, sûrement par pur sadisme. C'est vrai, qu'il y avait-t-il de plus jubilatoire que de voir le survivant essayer tant bien que mal de garder le titre de _Génie des potions_ qu'il avait acquis l'année passée, sans l'avoir cependant mérité ?

- Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre chaudron est vide ? Susurra Snape qui s'était approché sans un bruit du plan de travail de Harry.

- Je l'ai renversé Professeur, lui répondit Harry en plantant ses yeux dans ceux noirs de Snape.

- Oh, je vois ! S'exclama Snape avec un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Si j'étais vous Monsieur Potter, je dormirais un peu plus la nuit, ainsi j'éviterais ce genre de maladresse.

Harry s'empourpra. Comment Snape pouvait-il savoir à quoi il occupait ses nuits ? Harry cependant refusa de baisser la tête.

- Puisque vous avez été incapable de produire votre potion correctement, vous viendrez ce soir dans mon bureau, pour me refaire cette potion. Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du Professeur. Vous devriez peut-être décommander votre rendez-vous de ce soir _Monsieur le Conquérant_. S'éclaffa Snape avant de retourner à son bureau.

Harry souffla. Les cours de potions étaient déjà ennuyeux en soit, alors faire de heures sup ! L'idée lui donna des frissons. Il sourit cependant car il avait une idée assez nette de comment Snape occupait ses nuits, ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir du succès.

_Potter le Conquérant_, ironisa intérieurement Snape, tout ce que ce freluquet peut espérer conquérir c'est le titre d'_Idiot de l'année_ !

Snape observa le jeune Potter de derrière son bureau, le Griffondor passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Comment tant de nonchalance était-elle permise ? Puis Harry sourit légèrement comme à une blague qu'il se serait fait à lui-même, et ce sourire en coin ! Comment un effronté pareil pouvait être aussi beau ?

Il devait l'admettre, ce surnom lui allait bien.


	2. Piégé en retenu

**Première fois ?** _Anna Sugar_

_Encore un grand merci à Forêt Interdite_

II. Piégé en retenue

- Harry tu ne vas pas faire ça quand même ? S'indigna Hermione.

- Si Hermione, je vais le faire et même avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Répondit Harry fièrement avant de reprendre une part de tarte à la mélasse.

C'était l'heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle, et Harry venait d'expliquer à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à la retenue que Snape lui avait donnée, il avait mieux à faire.

- Avec qui cette fois ? S'intéressa Ron.

- La même qu'hier. Répondit Harry.

- C'est étonnant, d'habitude ça ne dure pas, serait-elle spéciale ?

- Pas spécialement, s'éclaffa Harry, c'est juste que je veux pousser les choses jusqu'au bout cette fois, voir où sont ses limites.

- Idiot ! S'écria Hermione assise en face de lui. Un jour ça va te retomber dessus, tout comme cette histoire de retenue. Elle paraissait très en colère contre le survivant.

Celui-ci se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle, et se retourna vers son amie.

- On ne vit qu'une fois Hermione, tu devrais en profiter aussi. Dit Harry très sérieusement en laissant son regard aller et venir de Hermione à Ron.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire et rougit du sous-entendu de Harry qui, lui, était déjà loin.

Mais faisait donc de fichu gamin ?! S'insurgea Snape dans la réserve d'ingrédients de la classe. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se calmer que de la ranger ; elle en avait bien besoin. Et tous ces foutus morveux incapables de ranger les ingrédients par ordre alphabétique. RRRR. Et Potter qui avait une demi-heure de retard !

Lui qui avait hâte de voir les fines et agiles mains du survivant s'affairer autour de son chaudron. Le garçon oserait-il ne pas venir du tout ?

Snape posa la main sur la poigné de la porte, prêt à la faire voler pour qu'elle s'écrase dans un fracas monumental sur le mur, mais retint son geste… Il y avait du bruit à côté.

Il entrebâilla la porte et regarda. La salle semblait vide. Étrange, il était pourtant persuadé que…

Il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas laisser échapper une exclamation.

À deux tables de lui, un jeune homme brun sans chemise, qu'il voyait de dos, venait de poser assise sa partenaire sur une des tables. La jeune femme enfonça ses ongles dans le dos musclé de son amant, y laissant ainsi des nombreuses marques rouges.

Snape observait la scène, comment ces vauriens osaient utiliser sa salle de cours comme un vulgaire baisodrôme ? Il continua cependant d'observer la scène.

Il s'attarda sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui se cambrait sous les assauts répétés de son amant. Bien qu'il soit difficile de la voir, car elle était en partie cachée par le dos de son soupirant, la jeune femme brune lui était familière.

Pansy ! C'était Pansy ! S'exclama Snape intérieurement. Mais attends une minute, c'est la petite amie de Malfoy, et Snape était sûr que l'homme avec qui elle prenait du plaisir n'était pas Dray. Cette tignasse mal peignée, brune en était la preuve.

Snape détailla le corps du jeune homme, des larges épaules musclées, un dos fin mais ferme sur lequel courrait de petites cicatrices blanches, des fesses à damner un saint que laissait entrevoir un pantalon à moitié baissé. Severus sentit la chaleur monter en lui. Ce gamin était sacrément bien fait. Il s'attarda à nouveau sur les fesses du jeune homme avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à ses cheveux, enfin à ce qui lui servait de cheveux… Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu pareille coupe mais la question était sur qui ?

Il eut la réponse très vite car Pansy eut la merveilleuse idée de faire un suçon dans le cou de son amant et que celui-ci pencha sa tête en arrière pour en savourer tout le plaisir.

Les fines lèvres entrouvertes du jeune laissèrent échapper un gémissement de plaisir, pareil au cri étouffé de surprise qui s'échappa des lèvres Snape.

Cet Adonis n'était autre que Potter. Ledit Potter regardait à présent Pansy dans les yeux.

- Oh Harry, gémit celle-ci avant de capturer avec force la bouche du survivant. Harry redoubla d'effort, Pansy dut lâcher ses lèvres, cambra son corps au maximum, la tête en arrière, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements incohérents. Enfin Harry dans un râlement rauque se libera en elle.

Snape quant à lui massait l'énorme bosse sous son pantalon que la vue du corps nu de Potter en pleine action avait créée.

Il se libera dans son pantalon en haletant, il essayait cependant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, bien que cela soit inutile car les deux élèves n'étaient plus là.


	3. Avertissement et tête de mule

**Première fois ?** _Anna Sugar_

_Merci encore à Forête Interdite pour sa correction_

III Avertissement et tête de mule

- Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Demanda Ron. Et surtout qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ron pas dès le matin, se plaignit Harry. Je viens juste de me coucher, ronchonna le Survivant en replongeant sous les couvertures. Et puis c'est le week-end merde, ajouta Harry dont la voix était à peine audible tellement il avait enfouie sa tête dans ses oreillers.

- Il est onze heures mon pote, et on a rendez-vous avec Mione je te rappelle.

- Mmf. Harry sortit mollement du lit et pas de bon cœur, il aurait voulu rester couché. Pansy l'avait épuisé : après les cachots qui était une idée de Harry, Pansy, elle, voulut le faire dans la salle de bains des préfets et puis deux fois dans la tour d'astronomie. Malfoy devrait penser à mieux satisfaire sa petite amie.

- Oh ! Joli suçon, pouffa Ron. À qui le dois-tu ?

- Eh merde ! Le truc pas discret par excellence. Tu ne connais pas un sort pour l'effacer ?

- Nan. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, s'impatienta Ron.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda en toute innocence Harry. Viens, on va être en retard.

Les trois jeunes Griffondor étaient assis dans le parc et Harry semblait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Alors où étais-tu cette nuit ? Demanda pour la énième fois Hermione.

- Aux cachots. Finit par avouer le Survivant.

- Vraiment ?! L'interrogea Hermione soupçonneuse.

- Oui, j'y ai même pris pas mal de plaisir, railla Harry.

- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que tu as d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et que pour une fois ta chemise est boutonnée jusqu'en haut ?! Hermione apprécia sa victoire : Harry fit la moue, gêné.

- Tu sais Hermione, être aussi observatrice t'attirera des ennuis un jour, répondit Harry en maudissant les capacités de déduction de son amie, et en déboutonnant d'une main habile les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise comme à son habitude.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Alors que tu couches avec la première venue, sans te soucier de savoir si elle est déjà avec quelqu'un et que tu sèches les heures de colles pour t'envoyer en l'air. Hermione tourna le dos à Harry et se renfrogna dans le silence.

Ron qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, ignora Hermione et continua l'interrogatoire de Harry.

- Alors c'était qui ? Demanda-t'il impatient.

- Pansy. Répondu brusquement Hermione sans se retourner

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna Harry. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Bien qu'il soit fier de coucher avec la petite amie de son ennemi, il préférait taire le secret.

- Ton suçon Harry, Malfoy à les mêmes au même endroit. Si j'étais toi, je reboutonnerais ma chemise. S'il l'apprend, ça va mal finir. Elle regardait à présent Harry sévèrement.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour l'effacer ? S'inquiéta Harry

- Non, désolée, répondit la préfète.

Harry avait laissé Ron et Hermione dans le parc et avait décider de remonter dans la tour Griffondor pour se changer ; il ne pouvait garder sa chemise, trop risqué. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir du quatrième étage quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Potter.

Harry aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Ainsi Snape savait où se trouvait la porte pour sortir de ses cachots… Qui l'eu crut ? Il se retourna pour faire face à son Professeur qui était parvenu à son niveau.

- Où étiez-vous hier soir ? Glapit Snape. Dieu qu'il était beau, avec sa chemise blanche où seuls quelques boutons étaient encore attachés et cette nonchalance, il en avait des frissons !

- Désolé, j'étais retenu Professeur, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Si cela aurait été possible Snape l'aurait excusé tout de suite, juste pour avoir souri, mais cela était impossible.

-Ah je vois, répondit-il doucement en posant ses yeux sur le suçon que Harry arborait dans le creux du cou. Si j'étais vous, Monsieur Potter, je ferais attention à moi. Certaines choses ne sont pas à faire, du moins pas à montrer. Un sourire entendu se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Entendu Professeur, répondit Harry abasourdit par le conseil que Snape venait de lui donner.

- Je vous ai à l'œil Monsieur Potter, alors arrêtez vos bêtises d'enfant gâté et daignez vous présenter dans mon bureau lundi et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, continua Snape.

- Oui Monsieur. Et merde, une semaine de retenues.

Harry tourna les talons et commença à partir quand Severus ajouta dans un murmure qu'Harry entendit cependant :

- Et seul Monsieur Potter, attention je vous ai à l'œil.

Harry se figea un instant, Snape savait et cette menace prononcée à voix basse ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry avait raison mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point son bien attentionné Professeur l'avait à l'œil.


	4. Retenue mouvementées

**Première fois ?** _Anna Sugar_

_Merci à Forêt Interdite de faire la chasse aux fautes d'orthographes_

IV Retenues mouvementées

Lundi huit heures précises Harry frappa à la porte des cachots.

- Entrez.

- Professeur, dit poliment Harry en se plaçant devant le bureau de Snape.

- Ah Harry ! Merci d'être venu cette fois. Que diriez-vous de quelques travaux pratiques puisque vous semblez aimer ça ? Susurra Snape avec un air sadique.

Comme l'avait prévu Harry ces retenues allaient être des plus horribles.

- Vous commencerez par m'_astiquer_ toutes les balances de cuivre, Monsieur Potter, et elles ont intérêt à briller. Snape avait insisté sur le mot astiquer, il jubilait à présent.

Harry se mit au travail.

Snape, quant à lui, faisait semblant de corriger des copies et en profitait pour admirer son prisonnier. Il avait l'air moins fatigué, au moins il n'avait pas fait de folies de son corps durant le week-end, et avait retrouvé la tenue réglementaire de Poudlard au grand regret de Snape. Le blue-jean bien ajusté du Griffondor et sa chemise blanche le rendaient furieusement désirable.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa langue sur le torse du survivant, ses lèvres et ses doigts laisser des marques sur sa peau, pour que plus jamais aucune Pansy ou toute autre n'ose le toucher. Snape toussota, il lui fallait retrouver son calme, Potter était à moins de trois mètres de lui. Rien n'aurait été plus facile pour lui que de se rapprocher de Harry et passer sa main autour de sa taille, d'envoyer valser les balances de cuivre et de l'installer sur la table et de le prendre là, tout de suite, maintenant. Snape senti son sexe se gonfler dans son pantalon, il se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il regarda en coin le jeune Griffondor qui avait relevé la tête et le regardait visiblement amusé.

- Potter, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous aimiez faire ce genre de choses, se reprit Snape en fixant les mains de Harry sur la balance

- SI je vous réponds que non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses tout seul, me donnerez-vous une semaine de retenues de plus Professeur ? Répondit Harry par pure provocation.

Snape souleva un de ses sourcils, eh bien dites donc le gosse savait jouer du double sens !

- Nan, je vous croirais, Monsieur Potter, et je vous dirais justement que c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes collé cette semaine, pou ne pas avoir fait ce genre de chose seul. Le visage de Snape se fendit en un sourire, il était fier de lui.

Harry s'empourpra, comment Snape avait-il su pour Pansy et le cachot ? Il se remit à astiquer la balance de cuivre.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de penser au visage de Harry qui avait pris une délicate teinte rose. Aussitôt la bosse de son pantalon se manifesta à nouveau.

- Quand vous aurez fini cette balance, Monsieur Potter, vous partirez. Passez le bonjour à Pansy pour moi, continua Snape en priant pour que Harry termine vite et qu'il puisse se soulager.

Harry alla déposer les balances dans cette réserve et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais au moment de la franchir il dit :

- Je n'ai pas revue Pansy depuis vendredi Professeur et je ne compte pas la revoir, alors je ne pourrai pas lui transmettre mes salutations. Sur ce, au revoir !

Et il sorti.

Toute la semaine se passa ainsi. Harry eu à faire des tâches ingrates et son Professeur lui lançait des piques.

Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que Harry se rendit vendredi à la dernière retenue avec le Professeur Snape en se demandant ce que celui-ci lui avait préparé.

- Potter ?

- Qui voulez vous que ce soit d'autre ? Murmura entre ses dents Harry.

- J'ai entendu jeune impertinent. Lui répondit sèchement Snape. Asseyez-vous. Je m'étonne simplement que vous vous soyez présenté à toutes les retenues que je vous ai données. Êtes-vous devenu obéissant ou est-ce que Monsieur _Potter le Conquérant_ serait devenu incapable de conquérir quoi que se soit ? Se vengea bassement Snape.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, Professeur, je me suis simplement lassé et puis rien ne vaut les cachots. Répondit Harry fier de ne plus rougir à l'évocation de sa nuit avec Pansy dans les cachots.

- Oh je vois ! Monsieur Potter s'est lassé, et bien j'espère que vous trouverez cela assez intéressant, vous aller me refaire la potion que vous aviez renversée sur Miss Granger la semaine dernière, envoya Snape qui était en colère contre le bon sens, le trop bon sens de la répartie de son élève.

Harry ouvrit son manuel et commença la préparation de la potion. En manque d'armoise, il se dirigea vers la réserve. Ce court laps de temps, lui permit de penser que Severus Snape était plutôt doué pour les doubles sens. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, c'était plutôt amusant de discuter avec lui. Alors qu'il se retournait pour quitter la reverse, il vit que la vieille porte s'était quasiment refermée. Il s'approcha pour la pousser, quant il vit, à deux tables de lui, Severus penché sur son chaudron en train d'en inspecter le contenu.

Ce qu'il comprit lui fit lâcher son bocal qui se brisa au sol. Severus était dans la réserve quant il était avec Pansy, c'est pour ça qu'il savait ! La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit, alors Snape entra.

- Potter ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention, et arrêter de faire cette tête de vierge effarouchée, on croirait que vous avez vu le monstre du Loch Ness.

Severus d'un coup de baguette répara le bocal et le ramassa, il releva la tête et vit que Potter n'avait toujours pas changé de tête.

- Vous allez bien Potter ? S'inquiéta le Professeur de potions.

Ledit Potter regarda Snape dans les yeux, la petite taille de la pièce les avait considérablement rapprochés.

- Très bien Professeur, c'est juste que je ne vous pensais pas ainsi, sourit Harry. Ça y est, il avait trouvé comment ridiculiser Snape devant tout le monde : quand Poudlard saura que Severus était un vicieux Harry aurait sa revanche pour ses sept années d'humiliation.

- Comme quoi, Potter ? Demanda Snape. La tension était perceptible dans sa voix, le sourire qu'arborait Harry ne présageait rien de bon.

- Alors, comme cela, vous aimez regarder vos élèves lorsqu'ils font l'amour hein ? Demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte derrière eux.

Snape fit volte-face et contempla horrifié la porte de la réserve. Merde Harry allait le balancer à toute l'école et il serait viré. Que pouvait il faire ?

- Si vous croyez que j'ai fait ça pour mon plaisir vous vous trompez complètement, j'étais piégé ici, pendant que vous vous envoyiez en l'air avec Pansy et croyez-moi bien le spectacle n'avait rien d'agréable, vociféra Snape sans prendre le temps de respirer.

- Ah oui ? Il n'empêche que vous étiez là, répliqua Harry vexé

- Ne dites rien Potter, c'est mon poste qui est en jeu ! Snape avait prononcé cette phrase en regardant Harry dans les yeux, sa voie semblait s'être perdue. Harry se figea devant tant d'émotion de la part de son professeur et en oublia la phrase injurieuse qu'il avait à l'esprit.

- Heu… D'accord professeur, hésita Harry. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû insinuer que vous étiez un pervers.

- Merci Monsieur Potter, répondit Snape tout bas étonné que Harry ait accepté et en même temps content que l'homme dont il était amoureux ne ressemble pas tant que ça à James.

Harry voulu contourner son professeur mais l'espace exiguë le colla contre celui-ci lorsqu'il voulu passer. Harry releva la tête dans un sourire gêné.

- Pardon Pro…

- Harry. Son nom était sorti des lèvres de Professeur dans un souffle comme s'il s'agissait d'un magnifique présent. Severus se pencha sur Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser fut si doux que Harry douta un instant de l'avoir reçu avant de sortir précipitamment des cachots.


	5. Messages nocturnes et vendetta

**Première fois.** _Anna Sugar_

_Aaaah les accords du participe passé ma bête noire ! Merci à ma béta lectrice Forêt Interdite_

V. Messages nocturnes et vendetta.

Au même moment pas très loin des cachots de Snape, le préfet en chef de Serpentard était en proie à de terrible doutes. Et à son grand malheur aucun de ses amis n'était en mesure de l'aider, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été capable de différencier une noix d'une orange alors l'aider dans ses problèmes de couple ce paraissait impossible !

Alors que Dray faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre depuis une bonne demi-heure, il eut l'idée, un peu saugrenue certes, d'écrire à celui qui était toujours de bon conseil pour lui. Snape.

_Professeur Snape._

_J'ai bien conscience que vous avez d'autres soucis que les miens en ce moment, mais je souhaiterais votre aide. En effet__,__ vous avez toujours été de bon conseil, et c'est de conseil__s__ dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui._

_Je suis avec Pansy__,__ comme vous le savez__,__ depuis maintenant plus d'un an__. C__elle-ci n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de moi, enfin n'a rien trouv__é__ qui puisse la faire douter de moi, bien que__,__ croyez__-__moi__,__ les preuves soit nombreuses. Cependant__,__ depuis maintenant un pe__u__ plus d'une semaine__,__ elle est distante par rapport à moi. Elle sort de la Grande Salle quand j'y entre, elle ne vient plus à nos habituel__s__ rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, qui n'avai__en__t aucun rapport avec nos études et qu'elle appréciait tant… La liste est encore longue et l__'énumérer__ me causerait trop de chagrin. _

_Professeur__,__ s'il vous plaît__,__ aid__ez-__moi à comprendre ce qui lui arrive, bien que je sois conscient que votre expérience du sexe faible n'est pas supérieur__e__ à la mienne, je pense cependant que votre maturité et votre recul sur la situation pourrai__en__t m'aider. _

_J'y ai longtemps pensé, j'en suis seulement arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait se détacher de moi, je pense donc que le problème est ailleurs._

_Répondez-moi vite, je vous en prie, ainsi vous m'aiderez à m'enlever cette épine du pied._

_Mes amicales salutations. J'ai l'honneur d'être Dray Malfoy 12__ème__ du nom._

Mais qu'ai- je fais ? Bougre d'idiot. Embrasser Potter ! Embrasser Potter ! Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que d'embrasser Potter alors qu'il venait de me dire qu'il ne me dénoncerait pas. Ma bêtise me perdra !

Voila plus d'une heure que Harry était sorti précipitamment des cachots, une heure pendant laquelle Snape avait usé la moquette de son appartement à force de faire de nerveux et nombreux aller retour tout en se fustigeant mentalement. Et de ce fait, il ne vit pas la lettre de venait d'apporter un elfe de maison pour lui. Il fallut que la petite créature effrayée par le professeur ose répéter une bonne dizaine de fois son nom.

Snape surpris et mécontent d'être interrompu arracha violement la lettre des mains crasseuses de l'elfe avant de la congédier.

Si c'était encore une lettre Dumbledore il pouvait se la mettre où je pense !

Mais, à sa grande surprise, le cachet sur l'enveloppe était celui des Malfoy et le trait d'écriture fin mais parfaitement droit lui appris que son expéditeur était Malfoy junior, pour son grand déplaisir.

De quoi ce morveux prétentieux pouvait-il encore se vanter ? Une autre maîtresse sûrement.

Severus avait décidé de remettre sa lecture à plus tard, surtout que le style très vieillot des Malfoy avait le don de l'énerver, mais se rappelant de la bêtise que Potter avait eu l'audace de commettre avec Pansy, il se dit que cette lettre pouvait être intéressante.

La lecture de cette lettre l'ennuya et le fâcha un peu. Comment ce fils à maman tout droit sorti des jupes de sa mère osait de telles remarques sur sa vie sexuelle et surtout sur son absence de succès ! Il y décela cependant des choses intéressantes et décida d'y répondre.

_Monsieur Malfoy_

_J'avoue effectivement avoir bien d'autre__s__ problème__s__ que vous__,__ cependant j'accepte de vous aider, mes conseils seront les suivants :_

_Le premier s__er__ait s__û__rement de vous demandez d'arrêter de considére__r__ Melle P. Pansy comme une épine que vous auriez d__ans__ le pied, elle est votre petite amie, mais je ne vous le donnerais pas car je sais très bien que vous ne le suivrez pas._

_Le second est donc plus important, vous n'êtes pas l__e__ seul élève dans cette école Monsieur Malfoy à avoir du succès auprès des jeunes femmes. Et bien que je pense aussi que Pansy ne vous quittera pas, il vous vaudrait faire attention qu'elle ne se laisse pas séduire par un autre que vous._

_Mes salutations respectueuses_

_S. Snape_

Malfoy était déjà couché lorsque la réponse de Severus arriva, il faut dire qu'il ne l'attendait pas aussitôt. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour entamer cette lettre, écrite dans la hâte et dont la lecture peu simple à cause de l'écriture du professeur était rendue plus compliquée encore par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait été écrite.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il sentit un flot de bile se déverser dans sa bouche. Bien que Snape ne l'ait pas formulé clairement - mais Malfoy était blessé dans son amour propre – ainsi, selon le professeur, il n'était pas le meilleur séducteur de Poudlard ? Lui, un Malfoy, serait incapable de garder une fille aussi vide et sotte que Pansy ? Cette idée le fit sortir de ses gonds ! Un jour, il se vengerait du professeur. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la pensée que c'était cet idiot de Potter, qui jouait les jolis cœurs depuis peu, qui avait osé lui voler Pansy. Ainsi son ennemi de toujours essayait de jouer dans la cour des grands, hein ? Eh bien, foi de Malfoy, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait arriver !

Malfoy en toute hâte griffonna au dos de la lettre que Severus venait de lui envoyer et lui fit parvenir.

C'est dans une montée d'angoisse que Snape lit ces mots au dos de sa propre lettre :

_Potter va me le payer _


	6. Protège moi

Ames sensibles NE PAS LIRE. Ceci est un LEMON.

Merci encroe à Fôret Interdite, j'ai suivi ton conseil, et j'ai un peu plus détaillé Sev, mais pas trop comme même il faut en garder pour la fin ^^.

BONNE LECTURE.

VI . Protège-moi

- Harry! Par Merlin ! Harry lève-toi ! Ça fait une semaine que tu te traînes.

Le Griffondor émit un grognement de protestation et s'enfouit plus profondément sous ses couvertures. Hermione exagérait toujours. Trois jours, soit samedi, dimanche et aujourd'hui, lundi, qu'il préférait rester coucher.

- Harry tu es en septième année, tu ne peux pas te permettre de manquer un jour de cours. Ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui Snape a trouvé le moyen de nous donner une potion tellement dure à faire qu'elle ne compte même pas pour les examens, quant à MacGonagal…

Harry perdit le fils du flot sans fin de paroles qu'Hermione débitait au pied de son lit. Snape, tel était le problème. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait refusé de se lever aujourd'hui aussi.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui : une humiliation publique, qui différerait des habituelles, portant cette fois-ci sur ses « exploits » sexuels - bien que cela ne serait pas très intelligent face à Malfoy - ou une froide indifférence, qui serait préférable par bien des aspects mais qui le plongerait davantage dans l'incompréhension face au geste du professeur.

Non, Harry préférait rester seul le temps qu'il comprenne pourquoi professeur l'avait embrassé ou du moins s'il devait y attacher de l'importance. Et rester au lit lui paraissait une bonne solution, même si elle n'était que provisoire, elle lui permettait de ne pas à avoir à affronter Snape.

- …Le cour de sortilège lui à été plutôt drôle… Continuait de débiter inlassablement Hermione.

- Demain, la coupa Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la capacité de son amie à ne pas respirer. Je serai en cours demain, promis Harry. Le mardi, il n'avait pas potion : c'était un jour parfait !

De l'autre côté du château un autre élève se disait exactement la même chose, ce mardi semblait un jour particulièrement favorable pour exécuter sa vengeance.

MARDI

Mardi, telle fut la première pensée qu'eut Snape en se réveillant ce matin-là. N'étant pas du genre à retarder le moment de se lever, du moins lorsqu'il était seul, Severus se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Sous le jet d'eau bien chaud, il pensait à sa journée avec une certaine joie, en effet un mardi par mois il recevait un ami, ce n'était pas son petit ami, juste un homme avec qui il couchait de temps en temps. Il accueillait avec une certaine excitation ce mardi car il avait comme une revanche personnelle à pendre sur ce prétentieux de Malfoy. Comment un morveux pareil pouvait oser dire qu'il ne plaisait pas, son amant en était la preuve, il plaisait. De plus cette histoire avec Potter…

Mais il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête, sa honte cuisante face à cette pulsion puérile malencontreuse était encore trop forte, de plus l'absence du survivant au cours d'hier l'avait intrigué, quant au désir de vengeance de Malfoy il ne présentait rien de bon.

Mais il refusait de se laisser gâcher _son_ mardi par tout cela. Une demie heure plus tard il sortit tout en cape de ses appartement près à terroriser ses élèves avec un plaisir tout particulier.

Harry traîna des pieds toute la journée, cependant sortir lui fit du bien, il pouvait ainsi s'évader de toutes ses réflexions qui n'aboutissaient à rien. Cependant, après cette journée de cours bien chargée, il refusa de suivre Ron et Hermione à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. À sa grande joie Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le convaincre de changer d'avis, le ventre de Ron émettait de telles protestations que cela en devenait presque grossier.

Harry déambulât dans les couloirs déserts du château, à cette heure-ci les seuls bruits encore perceptibles étaient ceux des nombreux courants d'air qui traversaient le bâtiment.

Alors qu'il était dans le couloir du troisième étage, Harry parvient à entendre un autre bruit, plus rapide, plus saccadé accompagné par ce qu'il reconnut être des bruits de pas sur le sol, le bruit se rapprochait et avec lui des sons semblables aux mouvements du tissus dans l'air.

Harry avait compris qu'une personne devait à présent ce tenir à une dizaine de mètres de lui et que celle-ci s'était arrêtée dans un mouvement brusque comme si elle était surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive. Cependant, avant qu'Harry eut la présence d'esprit de se retourner, il entendit un murmure puis plus rien. Il se sentit tomber. Privé des ses sens et comme amputé de ses membres, il ne put éviter le contact violent avec le sol qu'il supposait froid contre sa joue.

À 20h30 précises, Severus entendit frapper à la porte de ses appartements. Comme chaque second mardi du mois, pendant que les autres mangeaient, il recevait son amant.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa l'homme entrer dans la pièce et lui faire face.

Il était toujours aussi élégant, ses long cheveux sombres qui retombaient sur ses épaules attiraient toujours autant Severus. En temps normal il aurait pris le temps de détailler davantage son amant et aurait sans doute remarqué son teint pâle, en temps normal Severus aurait d'abord glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami avant de déposer de nombreux baisers dans le cou de l'homme. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas un soir comme tous les autres, il avait accumulé tant de frustration sexuelle cette dernière semaine et les yeux verts de l'homme lui rappelaient les magnifique iris d'Harry. Sans plus de précaution, le professeur de potions captura avec force et envie les lèvres de son amant, ne lui laissant que le temps de respirer, le poussa sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et comme à leur habitude il lui lia les mains aux accoudoirs par un sort.

Harry voulu crier, mais ses lèvres refusaient de lui obéir, il était piégé, attaché à un fauteuil dans le salon de Snape pendant que celui-ci déboutonnait sa chemise tout en lui dévorant littéralement la gorge par des baisers puissants et passionnés.

Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il s'en souvenait vaguement, son esprit était encore dans le brouillard, il était tombé dans le couloir du troisième étage, on l'avait lâchement attaqué par derrière, son corps ensuite avait comme lévité jusqu'à retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Quelqu'un lui avait parlé, il avait conscience que quelqu'un le déshabillait, son ouïe revenait petit à petit comme sa vue. On le changeait, des hommes à leurs voix et leur chef semblait jubiler.

Son corps refusait de lui répondre. Il voulait se lever, partir mais rien n'y faisait il était contraint d'attendre que le sort qu'on lui avait lancé se dissipe.

- Alors Potter tu vas t'amuser ce soir on dirait. Lui susurra une voix au creux de l'oreille. Enfin toi, peut-être pas mais moi, beaucoup. Les élans sadiques de cette voix lui renvoyèrent l'image de Malfoy. C'était lui l'enfoiré qui avait concocté cette blague.

- Voila tu es prêt. Puisque tu aimes te taper n'importe quoi, sans se soucier de qui ils sont réellement, on va voir si tu vas aimer ça, jubila Malfoy en s'éloignant d'Harry.

- _IMPERO_ !

Un sortilège impardonnable. Malfoy lui jetait un sortilège impardonnable ! Harry tenta de résister mais son esprit encore anesthésié n'offrit qu'une faible défense au sortilège.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait coincé avec Snape qui à présent lui défaisait son pantalon.

Il était furieux de s'être jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Certes, il était sous le joug d'un sortilège qui l'avait obligé à aller frapper à la porte du professeur et d'un autre qui l'empêchait de communiquer de manière claire, seul des sons incohérents sortaient de sa bouche.

Severus était remonté et taquinait les tétons de son ami, celui-ci laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements, comme s'il voulait parler mais que le plaisir l'en empêchait. Severus redoubla d'ardeur à la tâche, les gémissements de son amant le rendaient fou. Il mordit légèrement les tétons, les lécha puis ralentit et en fit le tour avec sa langue.

Bon Dieu ! Il faut qu'il arrête ça absolument, c'était trop… bon. Bien qu'il eut du mal à se l'avouer, Severus était sacrément doué, aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça. Malgré le plaisir, Harry refusa de se laisser aller, pas question de faire ce plaisir à Malfoy et surtout pas dans une situation pareille.

Il réussit à baisser la tête vers l'homme qui s'acharnait sur ses pauvres tétons déjà très durs.

Le sort qui lui liait les mains l'empêchait de repousser l'homme, bien qu'il doute d'en avoir vraiment envie, sa fierté le lui commandait.

Severus releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts de son amant, des yeux tellement semblable à ceux de Harry. Il approcha doucement sa main de la joue de son ami et l'embrassa tendrement. Comme son amant était toujours attaché au siège il s'éloigna et enleva sa robe de sorcier et déboutonna sa chemise, et dans un mouvement souple détacha la boucle de sa ceinture.

Par Merlin ! Harry avait devant lui un Severus très engageant qui se déshabillait !

Il ne put éviter de regarder le corps de l'homme qui, il dut se l'avouer, était plutôt bien fait. Sa peau était claire, son torse était parfaitement dessiné, quant à ses bras bien que recouverts de fines cicatrises blanches et semblaient être fait pour l'enlacer. En voyant Snape enlever son pantalon Harry pris peur. Severus allait lui faire l'amour ! Il le savait, c'était écrit dans ses yeux et l'érection bien visible sous son caleçon semblait approuver les déductions de Harry.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas c'était ça, faire l'amour avec un homme… Enfin, il s'était dit que peut être un jour… Mais pas comme ça, il n'était pas consentant, pas préparé.

Harry se débattit. Le sort qui le liait au fauteuil était toujours actif et il était quasiment sûr que Malfoy avait pris soin de lui enlever sa baguette en le déshabillant.

Severus allait lui faire l'amour et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Son amant s'agita, comme pour lui monter son impatience, alors d'un pas décidé Severus s'approcha de lui. Dans un mouvement fluide de baguette, il souleva légèrement le corps de son amant, les mains toujours liées placées alors au-dessus de la tête. Celui-ci remua davantage, son bassin faisait des va et viens.

Les deux hommes se faisaient à présent face, Snape couvrit de baisers la nuque que son amant lui tendait et, de sa main droite, débarrassa son amant de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il recula pour observer ce corps qu'il désirait, qui n'était plus couvert que d'une simple chemise détachée. Severus fut cependant surpris que l'érection de son amant ne soit pas plus prononcée. Mais le corps presque nu de son amant, comme attaché au plafond les bras en l'air la tête tournée vers l'arrière, l'excitait terriblement.

Severus, s'arracha à la contemplation de ce corps pour se placer dans le fauteuil où se tenait Harry, et d'un mouvement pressé de baguette fit léviter le survivant de manière à ce qu'il soit comme assis sur lui, face à lui les bras autour de sa nuque.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir, Harry se retrouva assis sur les genoux de Severus, toujours piégé par le sort du maître des potions. Il allait avoir mal, il le savait, il avait peur. Il enfouit sa tête dans les épaules du professeur sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait plus l'éviter.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne put décrire la douleur à cet instant, il enfouit plus profondément la tête dans la nuque de son professeur, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il sentait le sexe de Snape forcer le passage, son gland particulièrement était le plus douloureux. Sans laisser le temps à son amant de se remettre de ses émotions, Severus commença un mouvement de va et viens, les mains bien ancrées sur les hanches de son ami, le pénétrant plus profondément à chaque fois.

Harry, avait mal, il serrait les dents, il sentait le brouillard de son esprit disparaître, bientôt il pourrait parler. À cet instant il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, que le sort se dissipe pour qu'il puisse arrêter Snape avant que celui-ci éjacule en lui.

Malgré sa douleur il sentait le plaisir que cela lui procurait, plus Snape allait et venait en lui, plus la douleur disparaissait, alors que Snape accéléra le mouvement Harry, se mit à prier tout les saints qu'il connaissait, Snape allait éjaculer il devait lui parler.

Severus se cambra une dernière fois et dans un soupir de pur plaisir se laissa aller dans Harry. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, Severus se retira de Harry et annula le sortilège qui emprisonnait son amant. Il prit son visage pour l'embrasser, et vit les larmes de son ami.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Severus. À cette question, les larmes de l'homme qui lui faisait face redoublèrent.

- Réponds-moi. Je t'ai fait mal ? Severus devint vraiment inquiet.

Harry mit sa main sur sa bouche, pour monter qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Derrière ses yeux brouillés de larmes, il vit Severus prendre sa baguette.

Harry sa leva pour lui faire face, le sperme de Severus coula de long de sa jambe.

- _Finite inc__antate__m _!

Dans la plus grande stupeur, Severus vit le corps son amant, se modifier petit à petit en celui de Harry.

Harry tomba assis sur le tapis et cacha son visage avec ses mains.

- Professeur. Murmura Harry entre deux sanglots.

Severus, le choc passé, mit une couverture sur les épaules de Harry et s'approcha de lui.

- Harry, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Severus hésita à toucher Harry. Devant la faiblesse de l'homme qu'il aimait, la colère l'emporta.

- Harry qui t'a fait ça ? Sa voix était pleine de colère, il connaissait déjà la réponse : Malfoy.

Dans un mouvement de rage, Severus sa rhabilla et traversa le salon pour sortir de ses appartements afin de faire amèrement regretter son acte à Malfoy.

- Professeur murmura Harry qui avait réussit à se calmer. Professeur, ne me laissez pas, s'il vous plait… Harry planta ses yeux encore humides dans ceux de Snape.

- S'il vous plait, restez. Harry marqua une pose, il semblait hésiter. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, protégez-moi.


	7. Vengeance et dettes en tous genres

VII. Vengeance et dettes en tous genres. _Anna Sugar_

_« Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre qui dormait au fond de mon PC, depuis cet été, il ya beaucoup d'explications, la plus plausible pour vous, et que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre de nombreuses fois, sans pour autant, à mon sens, en avoir fait quelque chose de valable. Je m'en excuse et sachez d'ors et déjà que le prochain sera le dernier et qu'il aura pour sujet les nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air de nos deux protagonistes. Merci encore à Forêt Interdite qui à accepté de me corriger 2 fois, qui m'a évité bien des confusions dans le scénario de ce chapitre » _

La honte, voilà qui était bien plus douloureux encore que l'acte sexuel en lui-même. La sensation de dégoût face à son propre corps, un dégoût si profond qu'Harry ressentait le besoin irrépressible de se laver et ce, plusieurs fois par jour.

Mais ce dégoût, si fort soit-il, n'était rien face à la honte. Il savait qu'il devait en parler pour que Malefoy paye pour son crime, mais il avait tellement honte, de s'être laissé piégé et surtout d'y avoir éprouvé du plaisir, il avait tellement honte de lui…

Il savait que pleurer ne lui servirait à rien et pourtant il avait passé le reste de cette nuit-là à pleurer dans les bras de Severus, avant que celui-ci ne le raccompagne à son dortoir

Voilà une semaine qu'Harry se traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, était distrait en cours et avait perdu sa fierté Gryffondorienne. C'était tout bonnement INSUPORTABLE ! Comment avait-il, lui espion assermenté, pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il violait Potter ?! Comment en tant que professeur et coupable pouvait-il rétablir la situation ?! Il fallait punir Malefoy, le faire renvoyer !

Mais Harry refusait d'en parler, il n'avait cessé de le lui répéter après cette fameuse nuit où il s'était accroché à Severus et n'avait cessé de pleurer en le suppliant de ne le dire à personne.

Quand Severus lui avait demandé pourquoi, il n'avait eu que des brides de réponses qu'il comprit difficilement tellement le Survivant hoquetait, mais il était question de honte ainsi que de la peur qu'il avait pour le poste de Severus.

Depuis cette nuit une bataille faisait rage dans la tête de Severus.

En effet, son pauvre _amant_ lui avait donné deux instructions contradictoires.

L'une des plus troublante tout d'abord, celle de le protéger - et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait - l'autre de ne rien dire.

Ce conflit cornélien n'avait alors eu de cesse de le tourmenter jusqu'à ce matin.

Il y avait bien un moyen, un moyen qui permettrait à Snape de se venger et qui ne l'obligerait pas à parler de cette honteuse nuit.

- Potter.

Il fallu quelques minutes au concerné pour réaliser qu'on l'appelait de l'autre bout du couloir. Il se retourna mollement en priant pour que celui qui osait l'interpeler finisse vite, il avait un fort besoin de solitude et une douche supplémentaire lui apparaissait encore nécessaire.

- Harry.

Entendre son prénom aussi proche de lui le fit sursauter, Snape se tenait alors à quelques centimètres.

- Oui professeur ? Harry se força à regarder l'homme dans les yeux, ses deux billes noires qu'il ne regarderait plus de la même façon après les avoir vues remplies de désir !

- Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau ? Severus avait lâché cette question comme s'il redoutait de faire exploser une grenade déjà dégoupillée, car il était fort probable qu'après cette fameuse nuit, le jeune Gryffondor refuse catégoriquement de remettre les pieds dans le bureau des supplices.

- Oui. Fut l'unique réponse de Harry, voyant que son professeur n'avait pas bougé Harry se décida à partir vers les appartements de son professeur sans attendre celui-ci.

- Le plan est simple H… Monsieur Potter : vous m'avez confié votre envie de garder cette affaire sous silence - désir que je comprends tout à fait - cependant je ne puis pas laisser le crime de Malefoy impuni. Severus, se rendit compte de son ton formel et à quel point il avait insisté sur ses derniers mots. Il toussota, gêné, fixa Harry face à lui et continua. Donc, il me vient à l'esprit un plan, pour cela il me faudrait votre coopération ainsi que celle de Pansy…

L'absence totale de réaction d'Harry coupa Severus dans son explication, comment dire… ce silence était inhabituel chez le jeune homme. Plongé dans ses pensées pour tenter de défaire le mutisme d'Harry, Severus ne vit pas le sourire arrogant se former sur les lèvres de son élève.

- Professeur. Snape releva la tête, et se trouva face à un Harry qu'il connaissait bien. Vous avez mon entière confiance et mon entière coopération, quant à Pansy je m'en charge, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le Harry qui se trouvait devant Snape était tel qu'il avait toujours été : plein d'assurance à la limite de l'arrogance. Un tel revirement ne permit pas à Snape de garder son self contrôle, il laissa malgré lui échapper un sourire de plaisir.

Alors que Potter se relevait pour partir et sûrement chercher Pansy, Snape le questionna.

- Et d'où vous vient, Potter, cette confiance inhabituelle en ma personne ?

Harry reconnut avec le plus grand plaisir les intonations pleines de sous-entendus de son professeur. Il le savait, tout allait redevenir comme avant, il ne connaissait encore le plan de Snape mais il savait que Malefoy allait le regretter.

- Eh bien disons que vous me devez bien ça, je veux dire après vous être amusé avec mon corps et m'avoir embrassé dans la réserve, vous me devez bien une vengeance. Le sourire lourd de sous-entendus qu'Harry afficha à se moment, fit rire Snape. Oui Malefoy allait le payer et non, Harry ne l'en tenait pas responsable.

- Oh professeur, pendant que j'y pense, appelez-moi Harry.

Le dit Harry sortit de la pièce et profita de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait créé sur son professeur.

(Il ne fallut que deux minutes pour convaincre Pansy d'aider Harry. La nuit tombée, Pansy amena Dray et ses amis dans un lieu où toutes les relations étaient permises, ce club très privé venait d'ouvrir.

De son côté Severus décida lui aussi de passer la soirée au club accompagné de son amant du mardi, à qui il avait cependant spécifié qu'il était là pour le travail, et qu'il ne s'amuserait pas avec lui ce soir.

Le plan était simple pendant que ce cher Malefoy et ses amis se vautraient dans la luxure, il lui serait simple de dérober leurs baguettes, ce qui lui permettrait ainsi de les ensorceler.

Snape se faufila lentement vers ses victimes, comme le serpent glissant sournoisement sur le sol pour ne pas effrayer sa proie, il chercha des yeux les vêtements de ses jeunes gens, qui à peine arrivés avaient entamé le « buffet » avec une joie non contenue.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à subtiliser les baguettes et à les ensorceler, il fallait être bien sots pour laisser leurs baguettes. De son temps, une pareille maladresse leur aurait sûrement coûté la vie.

Il s'en voulait presque de ne plus pouvoir tuer aussi librement : il aurait volontiers réglé son compte à ce sale gamin prétentieux, il aurait pris plaisir à le voir souffrir, mais il savait que ce n'était pas permis, de plus cela l'aurait soulagé lui mais n'aurait pas aidé son jeune ami à se sentir mieux, et c'était cela le plus important pour lui, qu'importe son humeur noire et son envie de meurtre.

Snape sortit du lieu sans demander, son reste, et laissa son amant s'amuser, il lui devait bien ça puisque ce fameux mardi il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'est ainsi que Snape partit se coucher, avec la merveilleuse sensation que demain allait être une journée forte en divertissement.

8h00, Harry était assis à sa table accompagné ses amis. Il décida qu'il était temps de leur expliquer la situation sous peine de leur causer un grand choc sous peu.

- J'ai couché avec Snape. Il le dit comme on arrache un pansement, vite pour oublier cette semaine de honte d'avoir été pris contre son gré.

L'effet en fut plus que désastreux : Ron hoqueta tellement fort qu'il s'en étouffa et Hermione se trouva dans l'obligation de plonger sous la table pour aller chercher sa fourchette.

- Quoi ? Coassèrent-ils en chœur.

- J'ai couché avec Snape la semaine dernière contre mon gré, même si je reconnais y avoir pris du plaisir, j'avais trop honte pour vous en parler…

Hermione fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

- Quand tu dis « contre ton gré », tu veux dire que Snape t'a violé ?

- Naaan ! S'exclama Harry avant de se reprendre. Enfin si, mais il ne savait pas que c'était moi.

- Comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir que c'était toi ? S'indigna Ron qui semblait chercher l'insulte la plus appropriée contre le professeur des potions.

- Vous allez comprendre, il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, Snape le fixait déjà avec un air de reproche lui en voulant de l'avoir fait attendre, il n'en fallu pas moins à Harry pour comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action.

Il se leva d'un pas vif et décidé et se dirigea droit vers la table des Serpentards et vers Malefoy.

- Malefoy, tu vas me le payer et très cher, lança Harry de manière à attirer l'attention de la Grande Salle sur eux.

- Te payer quoi Potter ? Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, si tenter qu'on puisse appeler ce qui te sert de cheveux comme telle ! Railla Malfoy

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler mon cher, je parle de ta formidable idée, celle que tu as eu de me paralyser, de modifier mon apparence et de me lancer un _Impero_, tout ça dans le but de me jeter dans les bras d'un homme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Potter. Cracha Malefoy qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel déballage public de la part d'Harry

- Oh je vois peut être n'était-ce peut être pas ton idée, il vous a sûrement fallu vous y mettre à plusieurs pour échafauder ce plan, pourtant c'est bien toi que j'ai fait cocu nan ? Harry sentait sa victoire aussi sûr que Dray était un fils de riche pourri gâté.

- Ça suffit Potter, je te provoque en duel, dans le couloir, dès maintenant et qu'ils soient tous témoins de ta défaite, et si tu perds, Potter, tu seras obligé de me présenter des excuses publiques pour avoir débité de telles inepties. Malefoy s'était levé tellement vite qu'il manqua de tomber, son visage rouge contrastait terriblement avec la couleur de ses cheveux presque blancs.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir suivit par la foule des élèves, Harry savourait sa victoire, dont il se rapprochait à chaque pas.

Harry faisait face à Malefoy, même s'il savait qu'il avait gagné il ne comptait pas moins en profiter pour autant. Il lança à Malefoy un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ ce qui plaça Malefoy à l'horizontale au niveau de sa tête, à cette hauteur il était visible aux yeux de tous.

Malefoy pointa tant bien que mal sa baguette sur Harry et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Il y eut comme un éclair orange et le sort de Malefoy se retourna contre lui le propulsant sur plusieurs mètres en arrière et le jetant sans préavis contre le sol dur et froid. Il se releva aussi dignement qu'il le put.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon petit Dray ? Tu voudrais peut être nous en parler ? Jubila Harry

Malefoy ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais à la place sortit de ses lèvres un aveu complet de ce qu'il s'était passé, les sortilèges, les lieux, les protagonistes. Au moment où le commanditaire allait citer les noms de ses complices, ceux-ci sortirent de la foule pour attaquer Harry mais la même chose se passa : leurs maléfices se retournèrent contre eux, et ils avouèrent tout contre leur gré.

Plus tard dans la soirée.

- Professeur ? Bien que Snape ait la tête « plongée » dans la correction de ses copies il pouvait sentir le sourire de Potter, qui avait décidé de son propre chef d'investir le bureau de son professeur après son duel plus que divertissant , et celui-ci ne présageait rien de bon.

- Oui P…Harry ? Demanda Snape méfiant sans pour autant relever la tête de ses copies

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas pu vous demander… Harry se mit en appui sur le bureau et se pencha vers la tête de Severus forçant le contact visuel. Il attendit ainsi que son professeur relève la tête pour poursuivre. Pourquoi m'aviez-vous embrassé dans la réserve ?

De stupeur Snape en lâcha sa plume d'encre rouge. Le baiser ! Il avait complètement oublié ce stupide baiser.

Harry voyant son professeur paniquer, se rapprocha encore de lui.

- Que faites-vous Potter ? Snape ne s'attendant pas à trouver la tête de son élève aussi proche de la sienne, eu un mouvement de recul. Mais il est fou par Salazar il n'a pas retenu la leçon ? Il veut que je lui resaute dessus ma parole ?!

- Professeur. Harry ne finit pas sa phrase si tenté qu'il y en ait une, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du professeur.

Ce baiser bien que chaste laissa place à un grand vide. Tel un félin une fois son forfait fini, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il ajouta cependant :

- Vous me devez bien ça professeur, cependant ne croyez pas que je suis homme à me satisfaire de si peu, je reviendrais chercher la suite plus tard, après tout vous me devez une première fois convenable. À mardi professeur.

Sur cette promesse de revenir chercher ce qui lui était dû, il sortit nonchalamment du bureau.


End file.
